1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light-emitting devices and light-emitting apparatuses, and particularly to light-emitting devices and light-emitting apparatuses including a photoluminescent layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical devices, such as lighting fixtures, displays, and projectors, that output light in the necessary direction are required for many applications. Photoluminescent materials, such as those used for fluorescent lamps and white light-emitting diodes (LEDs), emit light in all directions. Thus, those materials are used in combination with optical elements such as reflectors and lenses to output light only in a particular direction.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-231941 discloses an illumination system including a light distributor and an auxiliary reflector to provide sufficient directionality.